Red Christmas
by supercommpromises
Summary: El wants to give Mike his present, but it isn't quite what he expects. (Dom El, Dom Mike, lingerie, teasing, shameless smut)


**_AN:_**

 ** _Merry Christmas everyone. School is out but I haven't been feeling too inspired so I've been away. This was an idea I had that finally happened, where El is dom but Mike isn't the happiest about being controlled. Also lingerie, which was always a plan but I wasn't sure what holiday to write it for. Why not Christmas?_**

* * *

Mike flipped through the channels on TV, glancing over at Holly who was sitting in the Lay-Z-Boy and giving him a sour glare. Their parents were at his dad's company's annual Christmas party and technically Mike was in charge. Holly was twelve though, and it was mostly just making sure she didn't go to bed too late.

"Please, Mike? Come on, I only rented it for the night."

"You didn't even rent it! I'm not letting you watch something rated R… Mom would kill me," he protested, ignoring her begging eyes. "And she'll find out somehow, I just know it. I'm only home for a few weeks, okay? I'm not really wanting to get in trouble while I'm here."

He was home from college for three weeks, Christmas break, and the last thing he wanted was his mother on his ass. His goal was to spend as much time with his girlfriend as possible, but here he was, stuck babysitting instead. El had invited him over, saying she had his christmas present and wanted to give to him, which was a little odd. He figured he would see her on Christmas day for a little bit, but if she wanted to exchange gifts early, he wasn't going to complain.

But nope. That wasn't happening.

"I won't tell her and you won't tell her, so how would she even find out?"

"I don't know, you'll leave the tape somewhere and she'll find it." Mike rolled his eyes. "She's our mom, you know how she is."

"But—"

 _Knock knock knock!_

Mike blinked in surprise, getting up to head to door. Who was stopping by so late? It was like eight o'clock already, but his parents wouldn't be back until at last midnight. Maybe it was Lucas or Dustin?

With a sigh, he opened the door, feeling slightly annoyed. Instead of one of his friends, his girlfriend was standing there, arms crossed, looking… really good.

Her hair was curled prettily, her lips red, and her eyes were smokey and sultry, her whole face done up like she was going to a party. She was wearing her pretty dress coat, the one that went down to her knees and had a fur collar, and she had on white stockings and plain black heels, boosting her up a few inches.

"El?" He blinked, totally surprised. "You look… wow. Are you going somewhere?"

"I came to see you and give you your gift," she grinned, looking way too happy. "You said you had to babysit?"

"Yeah, Holly's whining about wanting to watch a movie… I thought you were busy or something, you said you wanted me to come over but I—"

"It's okay, Mike. Can I come in?"

"Yeah! Yeah of course."

He'd been too stunned by her appearance to think but quickly moved aside and let her out of the cold December air. The house was decorated, bows and garlands on the stairs and porcelain Santas everywhere. A Christmas tree took up half the space in the dining room, presents with brightly colored wrapping crammed beneath it.

Holly appeared around the corner, eyes curious, lighting up when she realized it was El. She loved her brother's girlfriend.

"Hi, El! You look pretty."

"Thank you, Holly," El blushed. "What are you up to?"

"I want to watch this movie but…" she glowered at her brother. "Mike won't let me."

"Mike, why can't Holly watch her movie?"

"It's rated R…"

"So? You watched rated R movies…" El let her eyes get big, the makeup making them look even more irresistible. "Let her watch it. We can hang out in your room."

The combination of his little sister _and_ his girlfriend giving him puppy dog eyes was too much to resist and with a groan he gave in.

"Fine… but you return it first thing tomorrow, okay?" He swallowed. "I won't tell and you won't mention that El came over?"

"Yeah, sure!" Holly was almost bouncing. "Thank you, El!"

She ran back to the living room and in about two second the volume was blaring the 20th Century Fox theme. Mike wanted to point out that she should be thanking him, but his girlfriend giggled and grabbed his hand, pulling him up the stairs to his room. He followed, wondering what the rush was, but let himself be tugged, deciding it was cute.

"So, what's with the outfit? You look really beautiful but like—"

"Shhh," she pulled him into his room and shut the door behind him with her mind. "I wanted to give you your gift. Is that okay?"

"Oh, yeah. Of course. What is it?" he asked eagerly.

"Sit."

He did, sitting on the edge of his bed, wondering if it was small enough to fit in the pockets of her dress coat. She turned away from him and started fussing with her coat. He couldn't see that she was unbuttoning it, figuring she was just pulling the box out of its hiding place.

He wasn't ready when she turned around.

The dress coat was open and he blinked, wondering if he was seeing things, but then she pushed it off her shoulders and let it fall to the floor. His jaw dropped and his eyes nearly popped out of his skull as his brain turned to mush at the sight before him.

El was smirking at him, her hands on her hips, looking totally confident in what she was wearing. Or rather, what she was barely wearing.

It was lingerie, all in a blood-red shade. The lace bra was sheer but pushed her ample cleavage up, a big red bow in the middle that tied it together. Her panties matched, and as she turned he realized it was definitely a thong, her pert ass teasing him, another smaller bow at the swell of her cheeks that looked like it tied the whole thing. Then there was the garter belt that accentuated her hips, making her modest curves look rounder, going down to attach to the white stockings that were actually thigh highs, two tiny red bows at the top of each.

Somehow his brain managed to connect the wiring and he realized that _she_ was his present, all wrapped up in red bows.

"Holy _shit_ ," he gasped.

It was the only thing he managed to get out, his voice choking as she walked closer to him, swinging her hips. Clearly the getup made her feel confident and his reaction was exactly what she had been hoping for. She set her hands on the tops of his thighs, bending down until they were face to face, her red lips smirking.

"Merry Christmas, Mike."

"El," he choked out. "Y-You—"

"You like it?"

She had saved up a bit to be able to afford it, but she had wanted to surprise him. They didn't see each other regularly while he was away at college, and she figured some mind-blowing sex would be a good Christmas gift. One he would get to enjoy slowly. Holly's movie would buy them enough time.

"It's—You look so fucking hot," he was barely constraining himself. "Holy shit I have the best girlfriend in the entire world. My gift for you is shit compared to this."

Her hand stroked his cheek. "You can give me a few gifts tonight."

The fire of desire sparked into his eyes at her words.

"I'm gonna rock your fucking world, baby."

He went to grab her, to throw her onto the bed and unwrap her like he was vividly imagining, but he found he was frozen in place. She smirked again and he realized that she was using her powers to hold him in place, mouth dropping open in disbelief. Usually he was the more dominant one and she liked it—she had made that clear—but tonight was going to be different and he shivered.

"No rush, Mike."

"El, come on, I want to make you feel good," he begged.

"You will."

He was sitting and she scooted him back, walking up to him and crawling into his lap, planting her knees on either side of his waist. Her body _almost_ touched his and he quivered, trying to fight the invisible hold and grab her, wanting to feel her and touch her and rip those bows right off of her.

"Fuck, you're cruel."

"What do you want to unwrap first?" She smiled sweetly. "Top or bottom?"

"Top," he answered quickly. He loved her boobs. "Definitely the top."

 _I'll get to those bottoms soon enough._

She sat up on her knees, so her bra was right in front of his face, the silky bow brushing his cheek and he groaned. So close and yet so far. His fingers twitched but she didn't let him go and he wondered exactly how he was supposed to get it off of her without his hands.

"No hands, Mike." Her finger tapped his lips. "No rush."

He realized what she meant and it took half a second for his neck to snap forward and his teeth to clamp onto the red ribbon. El looked down, watching him, and he pulled back, feeling the material give as the bow fell apart. The bra—if you could call it that—fell open, and she helped it by reaching up and slowly sliding the straps down her arms until the scrap of silk fell onto the floor of his room.

Her hands traced her collarbones and then went down, over her breasts, teasing him as she touched herself, doing what he couldn't and letting out long sigh. Mike groaned but she leaned forward again, wrapping her arms around his head and pulling him to her. His lips met her skin and she tasted sweet somehow, like strawberry candy. He didn't dwell on it too much, trying to touch every inch of her skin and breasts with his mouth.

"Mike—oh!" Her voice caught in her throat as he caught her nipple between his teeth. "Oh, oh god."

He grinned, liking that he was making her lose some of her careful control. His hands made it onto her legs before she froze him again, his fingers brushing over the soft fabric of her thigh-highs. He had never confessed it out loud before, but something about thigh-highs turned him on and he'd always wanted to get her a pair, so he could feel them under his hands as he ate her out and listened to her moan.

It was like a combination of three different dreams he'd had, all combined into one real life fantasy that was currently gasping and writhing in his lap as he sucked on her skin. She was still hovering over his lap, the bulge in his khakis throbbing, wanting her lower. But he didn't have the power this time and instead he groaned and sucked harder.

"Mike!"

He pulled off with a _pop_ , a reddish mark left on the curve of her breast and then she was turning around, sitting right on his knees, looking over her shoulder at him and slowly sliding backwards, biting her lip. Her ass was _right there_ , that damn bow just out of reach, and he groaned loudly, wanting to tear it to shreds and then flip her onto the bed and pound into her like there was no tomorrow.

Instead he watched, as she inched closer and closer, until the bow was pressed full against his crotch and she swayed her hips, rubbing against him.

He almost exploded right then and there.

"El, fuck! Let me take it off, please, come on!" He didn't care that he was begging, too desperate to touch her and get some relief. "I want to pull that fucking bow, please!"

"Will you be good?"

"Yes!"

The hold released and he grabbed her around the waist, pulling her all the way into his lap and then grinding himself against her, gasping loudly against the back of her neck. It was some goddamn relief and one his hands slid up her front and grabbed a breast, squeezing until she squeaked, the other grabbing that damn bow on the back of her underwear and pulling so hard the whole thing came right off of her.

"Mike! That's not being good!" she scolded and then moaned.

"Sorry." He definitely wasn't sorry. "Sounds like you like it."

His hands were suddenly pinned to his sides and his whole body flopped backward onto the bed. El was out of his lap and standing over him, staring down at him with narrowed eyes, glancing at the red silk bottoms he still held his hand. Her arms were crossed and he couldn't see the whole picture, how she looked naked in with that garter belt and those sexy fucking thigh-highs. He pouted.

"Can you blame me? You're teasing the fuck out of me!" He tried to protest her silent disapproval.

"That's the point. It's a gift, Mike, the unwrapping is half of the fun."

"You're unwrapped," he glanced pointedly at the underwear in his hands. "Is it time for the other half?"

She rolled her eyes at the audacity of his question but nodded. "...Yes."

He was on his back and she crawled over him, past his waist, over his chest, until she was hovering above his face. It was obvious what was about to happen and he licked his lips eagerly, smiling up at her.

"Are you going to sit on my face?"

"Yes," she said resolutely.

"This is the best day of my fucking life."

She rolled her eyes but smirked, glad that he seemed to be happy with his Christmas surprise even if he was talking an awful lot. Instead of letting him ruin the mood she balanced herself with one hand on the wall and lowered her hips, feeling his breath on her thighs and shivering. He was ready for her and then second she was close enough his tongue met her folds, making her gasp, lowering further.

It was a careful balance, being close enough but not suffocating him, but he didn't seem worried, burying his face between her legs and listening to her moan. Holly's movie was blaring from downstairs and he knew his sister wouldn't be able to hear them, choosing not to worry about it.

Instead he pressed his tongue against his girlfriend's clit and felt her jump, cursing that he couldn't use his hands to press her closer. His goal was to make her feel fucking amazing, since she was literally giving him sex for Christmas. He was never getting over how hot she looked in that getup, the image burned into his brain. She was sexy to him in an understated way, because he was the only one who knew what she looked like naked and gasping his name, and to him that was the sexiest thing in the world. But when she actually _tried_ to be sexy?

He was the luckiest man on the entire planet.

"Mike," she breathed his name. "Th-that feels good."

He hummed against her and she groaned, that cute high-pitched breathy noise he loved, and he did it again, the vibrations making his movements even more intense. His tongue went back to work and she squirmed, her legs trembling, her concentration breaking. It was only a moment but his hands were free and he reached up and pulled her down onto his mouth, rolling them over so she was on her back.

This time she didn't protest, her voice crying out his name as he slammed her onto her back, legs wrapping around his head, her hips rocking against him. He could barely breathe but he knew she was _right there_ and he inhaled through his nose before bringing his hand up and shoving two fingers into her, curling them and rubbing against that spot he knew made her scream.

By this point he knew her body, every inch, what made her react in good ways and what tickled, how to please her and make her feel good. It was too easy.

" _Mike_!" she shrieked.

Her eyes rolled and she clamped down on his head, her fingers pulling his hair so hard he winced. But she was gone, falling off the cliff and floating in a cloud of bliss, her body unclenching after a few tense seconds. Her legs fell open and he pulled back with a gasp, his lips and face damp, pushing up and looking down at her as she panted.

She looked at him blearily, the usual post-orgasm haze in her eyes, and he realized that he was fucking _throbbing_ he was so hard. It was another pretty picture, her laying beneath him in that red garter belt and thigh-highs, looking freshly fucked with her prettily curled hair tangling around her head.

His own personal dirty fantasy.

"El," his voice was so low it was almost a growl. "I'm gonna fuck you so hard you're not gonna be able to walk out of here."

"Not yet," she shook her head.

"Nuh uh, no way, I'm not waiting—" He threw himself onto her, trying to pin her down, unwilling to keep playing along for another second. "I can't wait, I gotta have you _now_!"

His hips pressed against hers and then he was rutting them, grunting at the blissful relief of having contact, reaching down for his belt to rip his pants off. He was getting inside of her tight, dripping heat right fucking now and nothing was gonna stop—

He froze.

Every muscle was tense and he groaned, knowing he couldn't fight it, that he was doomed to do what she wanted because she had goddamn mind powers and could control his every literal move. He was crawling off of her and sitting again, his legs over the side of the bed, feeling like his dick was about to bust the seams of his pants.

"El, fuck, this isn't fair!"

"Shut up, Mike." She was frowning, tired of him fighting. "You're doing too much. Just relax."

"How can relax when you look like that?! Just let me go, you know you'll like it."

"Not the point."

She was more than okay with letting him go… just not yet. His eyes were burning and desperate and she felt a little bad but mostly just annoyed. Why did he have to make this so hard? Why couldn't he just enjoy it and let her take control?

Instead of continuing their argument she slid off the bed, standing in front of him. He looked… a little pissed off actually, and she frowned, not liking that he was being so childish. The whole point was for him to enjoy it and she got onto her knees, scooting forward and parting his knees so she was between them.

"Hey, don't be mad. You're supposed to like this."

"I'm not… mad. Just frustrated as hell," he huffed, hating that she wouldn't let his hands go so he could touch her. "I know this is supposed to be for me, but I want to make you feel good too."

"You have been. Now it's my turn."

His pants unzipped, his belt unbuckling too, and then she was unbuttoning them with her hands, reaching into his underwear. The second her fingers touched him he gasped, closing his eyes. All of it was too much and he grunted and tried to think of something totally unsexy, like his grandma's smiling wrinkled face or that time Nancy had walked in on him jerking off and he hadn't been able to look her in the eye for two weeks. That dead raccoon he had run over a few weeks that had splattered his care with maggots and gore. Hopper holding a rifle.

The pressure eased and he exhaled heavily, letting himself open his eyes and noticing El's worried expression.

"Too much… I almost just—" he shook his head. "All this goddamn _teasing_ , El! I can't handle it."

"I'm not sorry. You've teased me worse."

"Yeah but if you cum we don't have wait twenty minutes for another round."

"Oh… yeah."

Her hand was holding him tightly and she squeezed lightly, watching him shudder. Maybe a blowjob would be too much right now, but she figured she could at least start something.

His pants and underwear slid down further, until they were around his ankles, and his shirt slid up his chest, tugging up over his head until it was on the floor too. The only thing between them was his dick and it was more than ready for some attention, the tip leaking and red. She leaned up and kissed Mike and he met her hungrily, his tongue brushing hers as he tried to find some sort of relief. When she pulled back her red lipstick was smudged across both of their mouths and she smiled happily.

Then she dropped down, tongue tracing a ticklish path down his chest and her mouth was on him, sucking on the tip. He couldn't do anything but watched, completely mesmerized as she licked him like he was her favorite lollipop and then took him all the way in. She went easier than usual, knowing he couldn't handle too much if they were actually going to have fun later, but it still felt amazing and he grunted, hands fisting, head falling back. He let out a loud groan as she bobbed her head, unable to grab her hair or thrust against her, feeling like he was going to lose his mind.

"El," he choked. "El, please, I'm begging you."

She pulled off of him with a gasp, looking up at him from her position between his legs, his dick the same glistening red as her pouty lips. It was getting to be too much and she realized he really was struggling, easing back and then pushing herself up on his thighs until she was in front of his face.

"Next time," she arched an eyebrow. "I'm going to make sure we have more than two hours. So we can take our time."

"Next time?" he squeaked.

"I didn't buy this to only use it once. I'll get you other gifts if you want instead but if you liked it I—"

"Valentine's Day is in like two months," he raised his brows. "Do I get to request this outfit for presents and stuff?" The thought of getting to rip the red lingerie off of her again sounded more than appealing. "Maybe next time with no mind powers?"

"Maybe," she smiled playfully. "I guess you'll have to wait and see."

Her hands grabbed his, pulling him until he was standing, and she wrapped her arms around his neck. They kissed and she pressed herself against him, feeling his hardness against her belly between them, deciding it was time to let him get some relief. She was starting to get tired, reaching up to wipe the tiny dot of blood from her nose.

Stepping back, she covered his eyes with his hands and then turned him, to face the bed, keeping him frozen there as she went and draped herself across his comforter. Then she let him go.

His hands moved from his eyes and he stared down at her, laying on his bed waiting. She was on her back, one arm tucked lazily behind her head, the other resting on her thigh. The garter belt still looped around her hips, the stockings white against her tan skin, her legs slightly spread, just enough for him to see her dripping center.

He swallowed and then licked his lips, his hands almost shaking

She smirked, knowing just how badly he wanted her, and then moved her hand between her thighs, her middle finger pressing her clit, her eyebrows peaking as she gasped. He had planned on jumping her bones, but instead he found himself captivated by the sight of her touching herself, watching as she moved her fingers faster, her head falling back against his pillow. Her chest heaved, her perfect breasts swaying slightly as she pressed a finger inside, letting out a low moan, her thumb still working her clit.

This was new, they'd never actually watched one another but they had talked about it. Mike felt his jaw dropping, watching as her hips bucked against her own hand, her mouth gasping, her back arching off the bed as her legs fell open. He could see everything, how her slick fingers disappeared inside of her, how her eyes rolled, how she cried out as her body created the wave of pleasure.

"Mike!" She cried out his name as she came, her eyes snapping open and fixing on his. "Mike, fuck me!"

The invisible wire of restrain that had been holding him back snapped and he fell onto the end of the bed, crawling up and over her, his hands reaching for her thighs.

He jerked her down to him, fingers bruising her silky skin beneath the thigh-highs, and then he was ramming himself into her, answering her plea with primal growl and then a grunt of relief as he finally, _finally_ entered her tight body.

"Oh, oh, Mike!" It was a whine. "Fuck me, Mike! Please!"

She was begging, like she knew it was what he wanted to hear and she was right. He wanted her to feel every goddamn inch of him as he pounded into her. He pulled back and paused.

"Merry Christmas, El," he grinned wolfishly.

There was no time to reply as he jerked her towards him again and plunged into her, their skin smacking together with a loud slap. The sound filled the room as he pounded into her, harder than ever before, her breasts bouncing with each thrust. Her head was thrown back, high pitched yelps leaving her throat at each thrust, her legs trying to wrap around his waist. He didn't let her, keeping her thighs spread wide as he closed his eyes and growled.

"Fuck, El, you feel so good. So tight and wet for me," he grunted and she opened her eyes to look at him, her pouty lips red and gasping. "This is what you wanted, huh? For me to fuck you raw?"

He slammed against her again, against her cervix, and she cried out, eyes squeezing shut.

"That's why you were touching yourself, huh? Getting ready for me to pound this sweet pussy, getting nice and wet for me." The words spilled out of him, the frustration he'd been feeling bubbling over. "Look at me, El."

Her eyes were shut and she was almost crying, the pleasure too much. He frowned and let go of her legs, reaching for her hands and then pinning her down by her wrists.

"El, look at me. Look at me while I fuck you."

"I—" she gasped, her eyes cracking open. "I-I can't."

" _Open your fucking eyes._ "

She did, prying them open and meeting his burning gaze, the fire so hot it she could almost feel it pouring out of him. He licked his lips and then glanced down at her body, where they were joined, where he was pounding into her, liking how she took him all the way in.

"God, when you took off that coat I almost creamed my fucking pants," he didn't slow or stop. "You're the sexiest fucking creature on this entire planet. And you're mine." He groaned. "All fucking _mine_."

"Mike," she gasped. "Mike, please!"

"Please _what_?"

"P-Please make me cum," she was almost sobbing. "Please cum inside of me. _Please_ , I can't take it!"

Mike grinned widely and then pulled out, reaching down for her hips and flipping her over onto all fours. He would give her what she wanted and he pressed down low over her, feeling her shiver as their skin touched, slick with sweat. He nibbled her shoulder and then reached down and pushed back into her, listening as she cried out.

He restarted the punishing rhythm, reaching around her her front and pinching her clit. It was already sensitive from her previous orgasms and she jolted as he stroked her, keeping up his thrusts at the same time.

"Mike," she gasped.

"Cum for me, baby, take it. Let go for me, El."

He moved faster and she fell forward onto her elbows with another loud cry, her legs trembling. There was no doubt in his mind that she was about to reach that edge and he rubbed her clit, his fingers shaking. His own climax was close but damn it all if she didn't cum at least three times while wearing those slutty thigh-highs.

It was just enough and she fell, his grip on her hips the only thing keeping her up as every muscle tensed and then went slack. She fluttered around him, gripping him tighter and she let out a long low moan that ended in a sob.

He grunted and then slapped her ass, knowing he was done

"You're fucking gorgeous, El."

The sentence ended in a growl as he exploded, spurring into her, cramming himself in as far as possible and throwing his head back. His vision went white and there was a ringing in his ears, the teasing causing his orgasm to be more intense than ever.

"Fuck!"

He collapsed over her and groaned, panting heavily, her garter belt pressing against his hips, the scraps of fabric silky. His fingers reached down and tugged at it, still amazed at what had just happened. At what she had done for him.

She was panting beneath him, still collapsed, and he kissed her shoulder, tiny gentle kisses that made her sigh. Every time he got rough he tried to extra gentle afterwards, so she would know it wasn't anger. It just… desire and passion, and he always felt a little bad for getting rough even though she always assured him that very much enjoyed it.

"Mike?"

"Yeah, El?" He leaned back, carefully pulling out of her and then rolling her over, so she was snuggled against chest, kissing her forehead.

"Was it a good present?"

He snorted. "That was the best present I've ever been given in my entire life. It makes my gift seem totally lame."

"What is it?"

He blinked down at her, noticing how she was curious despite her fatigue. He didn't really want to get up and leave her, but he sat up and walked across the room to his dresser, pulling out a medium sized box from one of the drawers. She sat up too, crossing her arms, and he realized she was probably cold, but didn't have any, ahem, clothes to put on.

"Did you want some pajamas? If you want to hang out for a bit?" He was already pulling out a soft flannel pair from his drawer and one of his sweatshirts.

She blinked gratefully and reached down to unclip the garter belt and slide the thigh-highs off, but he stopped her. He'd slid on his boxers and got down on his knees in front of her, gently unclipping the stockings and sliding them down her leg, kissing the inside of her knee. She sighed again, and when the outfit was off and she was totally naked, she pulled his face back up and kissed him as a thank you.

"It wasn't that comfortable but I knew you wouldn't let it stay on very long," she admitted. "Thanks for the pajamas."

He put on a pair too, and a white t-shirt, and then picked up the present and handed it over. Her eyes shone in excitement and she opened it carefully, revealing a box. The lid came off and inside was a necklace, the white-gold chain thin and delicate like her, a circular pendant dangling off the middle. Her fingers touched it gently, reading the word engraved on it, and then she was looking up at him, smiling that beautiful smile he loved.

"Promise?"

"Yeah, uh, it's kind of… I mean, I promised you a lot and I fuck up a lot, but this is…" He twitched nervously. "I mean, so you always know I'm trying, even when I'm at college and I forget to call. So you know I'm coming back."

"I love it," she said softly, her finger brushing over the word. "Put it on me?"

He did, gently setting the chain around her throat and clasping it together. It looked even better than he thought it would, the small circle simple but pretty. Her hand rested over it and she looked over her shoulder at him, still smiling.

"It's perfect, Mike. Better than my gift."

"Oh, hell no, you're gift was _amazing_ ," he wrapped his arms around her and pulled her back against him, kissing the side of her head. "But, uh, we should probably clean up your clothes."

His floor was littered with scraps of red fabric and his own clothes, the story of what happened in his room far too obvious. From below he could hear the TV still blaring and felt pretty sure that Holly had no idea what they'd done. Well, he knew she probably had an idea, but she was kind of chill and liked El and never tattled like he had.

"Well, we have a few hours until my parents get home, what do you want to do?"

"I'm hungry," she nodded. "And thirsty. Could we have a snack and maybe see what Holly is watching?"

"Something she _shouldn't_ be watching. But yeah, my mom made Christmas cookies and we have eggnog," he agreed, standing up.

She moved to get up and almost fell, her knees buckling, her legs shaky. He caught her, setting her back on the bed and looking concerned.

"Are you okay?" His eyes were full of worry. "Did I hurt you on accident?"

"No, I—" She shook her head. "You said it, Mike. That you were going to fuck me so hard I wouldn't be able to walk."

His eyebrows flew up his forehead and he looked down at her.

"Seriously?! I mean, I say a lot of shit…" He was struggling to believe it had been that hard.

"It was good, I don't regret it. But maybe you can bring me the cookies?" She snuggled back onto his messy bed. "I'll be waiting."

"Of course."

He got up, grinning and shaking his head in disbelief. It really had been _that_ good, but he hadn't been expecting her to not be able to actually walk. He was halfway to the door but turned back to her, cupping her face in his hands and kissing her rather suddenly. When he pulled back she gasped, looking surprised.

"Merry Christmas, El," he grinned, still holding her face. "I love you."

She softened. "Merry Christmas, Mike. I love you too."

* * *

 ** _AN:_**

 ** _I hope you all have a wonderful Christmas or whatever you celebrate. My goal is write another multichapter story but until I find inspiration I can't make any promises. Leave me reviews and tell me what you want to see. My PMs are open too, but I'm terrible at checking them so it might take a bit for an answer._**

 ** _See you next year!_**

 ** _~Wyn_**


End file.
